Eternal Love (11 person ver)
Eternal Love (11 person ver), in Japanese as Eternal Love (11人 ver) is the version of Eternal Love produced for the special CD Angelic Disc included with the Deluxe Version of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. This version utilizes all 11 female members of the Angel Troupe that exist by the end of that game, and so does not include Natsume Izayoi, who is introduced in the next game. Staff *Lyrics: Yuki Mori *Composition/Arrangement: Yūsuke Sakamoto *Artist: Angel Troupe (全/All) ** M: Moon Angel Troupe ***ML: Milfeulle Sakuraba (Ryōko Shintani) ***RA: Ranpha Franboise (Yukari Tamura) ***MI: Mint Blancmanche (Miyuki Sawashiro) *** F: Forte Stollen (Mayumi Yamaguchi) *** V: Vanilla H (Mika Kanai) *** C: Chitose Karasuma (Saori Gotō) ** R: Rune Angel Troupe ***AP: Apricot Sakuraba (Yūna Inamura) ***NA: Nano-Nano Pudding (Satomi Akesaka) ***KL: Kahlua Marjoram (Aya Hirano) ***LL: Lily C. Sherbet (Erina Nakayama) ***AN: Anise Azeat (Satomi Hanamura) Japanese Lyrics (全)遠く限りない宇宙へ 夢を探して迷う far away 揺れる運命になぜか 心みだれて　道を惑う (ML)月に見守られて　(NA)気高く生きてゆける (RA)時間は砂のように　(LL)so 流れるけど… (全)Eternal love　君に逢えた　蒼いこの銀河で いま信じて　飛び立つ天使 Eternal dream　光　浴びて　翼広げたなら (M)きっと奇跡は ®始まる (全)Angel in my heart (全)軌道　外れることさえ 恐れぬ勇気　熱く get away 永遠の静寂の中で 心めざめて　向かう世界 (MI)月に導かれて　(AN)神秘の闇を抜ける (ML,F)深い海のように　©so 包み込んで… (全)Eternal love　君の声が　響くこの銀河で ほら輝く　未来の天使 Eternal dream　胸に抱いて　翼広げたなら ®きっと歴史が (M)生まれる　 Angel in my heart (F)Yo-Yo-You're my angel, a-ha-a-ha my angel come-on, come-on let's see it, Yeh-yeh let's see it now (NA)Yo-Yo-You're my angel, a-ha-a-ha my angel come-on, come-on let's see it, Yeh-yeh let's start it (AP)You're an angel, Yo! Flying to space, while time is passing by (RA)You're an angel, Yeh! Lookin' for dreams, come-on, You can change your destiny ©You're an angel, Yo! Flying to space, while time is passing by (AN)You're an angel, Yeh! Lookin' for dreams, come-on, You can change your destiny (AP)月に見守られて　(LL)気高く生きてゆける (KL)時間は風のように　(V)so 消えゆくけど… (全)Eternal love　君に逢えた　蒼いこの銀河で いま信じて　飛び立つ天使 Eternal dream　光　浴びて　翼広げたなら (M)いつか奇跡は ®始まる　 Angel in my heart Romanized Lyrics (All) tōku kagirinai sora e yume o sagashite mayou far away yureru unmei ni naze ka kokoro midarete michi o madou (ML) tsuki ni mimamorarete　(NA) kedakaku ikite yukeru (RA) toki wa suna no you ni　(LL) so nagareru kedo... (All) Eternal love　kimi ni aeta　aoi kono ginga de ima shinjite　tobitatsu tenshi Eternal dream hikari　abite　tsubasa hirogeta nara (M) kitto kiseki wa ® hajimaru (All) Angel in my heart (All) kidō hazureru koto sae osorenu yūki atsuku get away towa no seijaku no naka de kokoro mezamete mukau sekai (MI) tsuki ni michibikarete　(AN) shinpi no yami o nukeru (ML,F) fukai umi no you ni　© so tsutsumikonde... (All) Eternal love　kimi no koe ga hibiku kono ginga de hora kagayaku mirai no tenshi Eternal dream　mune ni daite tsubasa hirogeta nara ® kitto rekishi ga (M) umareru　 Angel in my heart (F) Yo-Yo-You're my angel, a-ha-a-ha my angel come-on, come-on let's see it, Yeah-yeah let's see it now (NA) Yo-Yo-You're my angel, a-ha-a-ha my angel come-on, come-on let's see it, Yeah-yeah let's start it (AP) You're an angel, Yo! Flying to space, while time is passing by (RA) You're an angel, Yeah! Lookin' for dreams, come-on, You can change your destiny © You're an angel, Yo! Flying to space, while time is passing by (AN) You're an angel, Yeah! Lookin' for dreams, come-on, You can change your destiny (AP) tsuki ni mimamorarete　(LL) kedakaku ikite yukeru (KL) toki wa kaze no you ni　(V) so kieyuku kedo... (All) Eternal love　kimi ni aeta aoi kono ginga de ima shinjite　tobitatsu tenshi Eternal dream　hikari abite tsubasa hirogeta nara (M) itsuka kiseka wa ® hajimaru　 Angel in my heart Notes and references Category:Songs